projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
DESCENT INTO MADNESS ¦Mario Maker Super Expert NO SKIP Challenge
Jared attempts to beat Super Mario Maker's Super Expert mode without skipping any levels. Synopsis Jared is attempting the Super Mario Maker Super Expert Mode No Skip Challenge. Jared thought it would be a fun idea to do it, and can't skip any stage. There are only 6 stages that Jared has to complete in 100 lives. "And while Jared is busy dying. I'll be telling you whether or not the creator of any given stage is an asshole." Jared hasn't done Super Expert Mode before. "On the other hand, I'm very experienced in judging others." Jared makes a mistake while talking "*Held up. Like I said, I've done this before." Jared starts the first level. First Level: FAFB-0000=0188-43DC Jared expects a lot of hidden blocks, and barely avoids a Thwomp at the start. "OK, this person might be a bit of an asshole" Jared hits a hidden block that spawns boos. "Nevermind, they're a full blown asshole! The block next to it also is full of boos! "Only took seven seconds to figure out." Jared admits defeat. He jumps over the fire right away. He finds a block with a spring. He jumps into a pipe, and is killed by a trap. Jared laughs as he finds a fish. Jared expects the blocks at the bottom of the stage to disappear at any moment, and is killed by a koopa. Jared decides to wait for the coins to go away, as a P-Block is activated. He goes against this, and falls into a hole. Jared called correctly that the goomba would make the floor go away. Jared hits a hidden block and hits a koopa. Jared gets killed by a boo after not doing what he said he would do. Then a large thwomp. Then he jumps too high for the thwomp at the start. A hidden block sends him into a pit. Jared comes up with an idea. He gets stuck by hidden blocks and gets hit by a goomba, after finding out the koopa can help him. Jared suspects that all the pipes will go straight to death. "That would be a classic asshole move." Jared sees the flagpole, and is killed with a hidden block. Jared is glad the level isn't extremely long. The koopa appears in the wrong spot, and Jared tries to take a shortcut underground. The creator knew about this! Jared wonders how he can make sure the koopa gets into the correct spot. Jared makes it to the flagpole! He has 86 lives remaining. Someone did that stage in 7 seconds! Jared begins the next stage. Second Level: DAAA-0000-00D2-AAAA "Only 20 seconds on the clock? That's an asshole move." Jared tries to run above the stage, and gets hit with cats. Jared falls into a piranha trap. "Oh yeah, Zyankali is most def an" Jared tries the lower approach and was making it! He falls further into the piranha plant trap. Jared realizes he needs precise jumps all the way though. He keeps hitting different parts of the course. He can tell when he is going to miss. Jared gets further then he has before, and his voice becomes high pitched. He sees saws, magikoopas and Boswers above him. "This stage is like a kegal exercise class." Jared continues to lose lives, either on the first jump or on the piranha plants. Jared wants to turn on auto run - or win. Jared complains about the one piranha plant that always gets him. Jared questions his life while trying to go into zen mode. Jared dies on a new saw! Jared yells at the piranha plant to stop eating Mario's. Jared knows the viewers want to click away, but he needs the support. "Actually we find joy in your pain and misery. It's why we're here." Jared begins to make weird noises, and tells everyone to not scroll forward as it would ruin the suspense. Jared tries to take the above route, but still dies at the piranha plants anyway. He decides that this was a bad idea. Jared explains that he is playing on his game capture screen rather than a TV, and it screw up every now and then. Jared begins to question himself. Jared still can't make it to the springs, as he realizes that he is not able to beat this level. Jared manages to get past the springs, but there is more after that! Jared is upset. Jared does not manage to get back to the springs before his life counter runs out. Jared apologizes because the ladies don't watch him. Jared thought he was dead, but he could have jumped, so he dies on the next jump. Jared apologizes for his failure. "Today's Super Mario Maker Assholes Kento? - Proved he was an asshole in just 7 seconds! Zyankali - I will open palm slap you! -ProJared With special guest! That one fucking piranha plant! A son of a bitch and a real mother fucker. -ProJared" Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos